


Mission Files

by ddagent



Series: Guardians Verse [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, On the Run, Parenthood, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: After rescuing a child in the Hunan province, Phil and Melinda are forced to go on the run. In the process, they become a family. These are snapshots, originally posted to Tumblr, from the Guardians Verse.





	1. "First Bike"

**Author's Note:**

> righteousnerd prompted: "Kid skye gets hurt (the way kids do, falls down, crashes her bike, etc) for the family verse?"

“Okay, Skye, do it just like we practiced and you’ll be fine!”

There were moments in Phil’s life that he would always remember. The first time he’d watched the old  _Captain America_ news reels, the first time he’d driven a car. His first day at the SHIELD Academy and the first time he kissed the woman kneeling on the kerb beside him. This moment, teaching his daughter how to ride her first bike, would join them. 

They’d moved into a small apartment in San Diego a month and a half ago and there wasn’t much room for anything. But, walking home from the office one day, Phil had seen this beautiful purple bike in a store window. He’d _had_ to buy it for Skye. It seemed like so much of their time was spent moving around, keeping Skye protected, that they forgot about the little things. _Like riding a bike._

“What if I fall off?” Skye asked, her hands wrapped tight around the handlebars. 

Phil reached out and squeezed his daughter’s shoulders. “You’ll be fine, sweetheart. Just keep going in a straight line, you’ll do great.”

Melinda pulled him back by his sleeve so they could let Skye get on with it. Beside him, Melinda looked perfectly calm. Certainly calmer than him. But as Skye pushed her first foot forward and began the slow churn of the bike chain, his partner’s face exploded in a smile. Her hand reached out for his, squeezing it tightly. He felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest it was beating so fast. 

“Mom?” Skye called back, her position on the pavement wobbling to the left. “ _Daddy?”_

With a shrill cry, Skye lost her balance and toppled off her bike and onto the kerb. Melinda reached their little girl first, picking her up and out of the road. Phil hadn’t even seen Melinda move, but he would bet what little money they had that she’d started as soon as Skye had called out her name. He picked the bike up and dropped it to the side, before joining Melinda by their little girl.

Skye was clutching her knees, her soft brown eyes slowly filling with tears. His little girl had scraped both her knees and there was a little blood. Thankfully not that much. He’d seen worse. 

"Skye, you’re going to be okay,” Melinda said, holding their daughter tight as if to protect her from any more pavements. “Phil, there’s tissues in my bag.”

He nodded, reaching for a water bottle and some tissues to clear the grit and dirt out of Skye’s knees. So far Skye wasn’t wailing, although she made a sharp sound at the back of her throat when he pressed the tissue to her knee. “I’m sorry, sweetie, but I got to clean you up. You’re being  _so_ brave, though! Just like your Mom.”

Skye’s eyes swivelled around to her mother who was stroking her hair. “When did you get hurt?” 

“I used to get hurt a lot when your father and I were…"  _Working together as part of a top secret government organisation?_ "Dating.”

Phil nodded, glad that Skye seemed distracted. “This one time, your Mom scraped up her knees just like you only it was  _way_ worse. See that little scar right there? She had to get three stitches.”

Skye’s small fingers curled around her mother’s knee, tracing the white line where she’d caught herself jumping from a rooftop. His daughter was distracted long enough for Phil to finish cleaning her knees. 

“There, all done.”

Skye smiled, although her eyes were still wet. She snuggled against her mother, and Melinda clung back. “You know, when your father used to patch me up he’d always take me for ice cream afterwards. What do you think?”

“Can I get two scoops?”

They both laughed and helped Skye to her feet. Phil took a moment, taking in every detail of this memory, before grabbing Skye’s bike and joining his partner and child in the direction of the nearest ice cream parlour.


	2. "Ballet Class"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sym-posts prompted: "I was wondering if you could do something with the possible Ballet/Karate class she mentioned? I'd giggle to see Phil with Melinda and Skye trying to help with the ballet moves :)"

“Look Mom, I can get my leg over my head!”

Melinda stopped stacking the mats from her last martial arts class to watch her daughter try and raise her leg up high, using one of the rails from when the studio used to hold dance lessons. Melinda shook her head as Skye tried to keep her leg up but couldn’t hold her balance. 

“I  _suck,_ ” Skye whispered, kicking the wall softly with her foot. 

Leaving the last mat on the floor, Melinda joined her daughter by the bar. She pressed her hands on her shoulders, dropping a kiss on the crown of her head. “You’ve had two lessons, Skye. Don’t expect too much. It took me at least six before I resembled anything good.” 

“You used to do ballet?” Skye looked up at her expectantly, grabbing her mother’s hands and dragging her to the side. “Show me!" 

Melinda sighed. “It was a long,  _long_ time ago. Your grandmother made me attend. I preferred my gymnastics classes. And my karate classes.” 

"You did a lot when you were a kid, huh." 

Skye was nine and was only now attending her first after school class. Melinda had turned down Skye’s pleas for Girl Scouts, for junior soccer, and softball. Every time she had been invited to a sleepover, something else had come up. Melinda still worried about her daughter but Skye and Phil had undergone an intensive campaign for allowing her to attend ballet. After she’d checked out the teachers and the ownership of the studio, Melinda had finally relented. 

Better late than never. “Come on, let me help you with your balance. It’s a lot like Tai Chi, it’s all about breathing and shifting your weight.”

Skye nodded, holding onto the bar as she crossed her feet correctly. “Like this?” 

"That’s right.” Melinda followed Skye’s example, before steadying her breathing as she lifted her leg to the side. “Take it slowly, don’t push yourself. If your leg starts to hurt, _stop._ " 

Her daughter grinned, watching her mother before following suit. Melinda could see when the muscles became tense and she rested a hand on Skye’s shoulder, trying to get her daughter to relax. “Don’t push yourself. You’ll get better in time.”

 "I hope so. We’ve got a recital soon, and I want to be _so_ good. Will you and Dad come?”

"Of course. Front row.”

They continued practicing for a while, Skye’s nose wrinkling as she tried to remember the moves from her class the day before. Melinda kept watching her daughter smile and dance. _She would kill for her._ Melinda had made that promise the first time she had held Skye. But it had taken a long time for her to realise she would do absolutely anything to make her smile like that. 

“Sorry, I must have the wrong class. I’m looking for Martial Arts for Beginners, not Junior Ballet." 

Melinda turned on her heel, glaring at her partner as Phil slipped into the studio. Skye broke position to hug her father, arms tucked around his waist as they walked back towards her. 

"Dad, Mom’s been showing me ballet moves! Did you know she used to take ballet?" 

Phil did  _not_ know. It was one of the things she had kept to herself; just like he had kept those awful pictures of him with long hair when he was seventeen. So the smirk on his face as he planted a kiss on her cheek was justified. “I bet you were the cutest in the class. Pink tutu and everything.” 

Melinda rolled her eyes, leaving Skye to show her father her latest moves. She finished clearing away the rest of her studio and got her keys ready to lock up. When everything was all set, she turned around to see Phil trying to lift his leg above his head. 

"No,  _Dad,_ if it hurts you have to stop.” Skye poked him in the thigh, giggling when Phil lost his balance. “Don’t worry, you’ll get better.”

Phil sighed dramatically, getting himself to his feet. “Ballet’s not really my thing. I can do a little dancing, though. Want to see?” 

Skye nodded, her head bouncing up and down. Phil closed the distance between them, hand outstretched for Melinda to take. Sighing, she took it. Immediately his arm slid around her waist, moving her to a beat that only he could hear. Melinda rested her hand on his shoulder, pressing their bodies a little closer than needed for this particular dance.

"Well look at that, you still remember the steps.” He twirled her. “Impressive." 

"Dance Elective at the Academy,” Melinda said, wincing as she remembered those painful classes. “Of course I dropped it two weeks later." 

Phil dipped her, his hands warm on her back. He brought her up slowly, bringing her face close to his. “I only took it so I got to dance with you.” He leaned over and pressed a light kiss to her mouth, just enough to make her want to take this tango somewhere else. “What do you think, kiddo? Your Dad got moves or what?” 

"Not bad. Still can’t lift your leg that high though.”

Melinda laughed into the crook of Phil’s neck, feeling him shake with laughter as well. In those ridiculous classes she had never thought this was where she would end up. On the run from god knows who, cut off from all her friends, from SHIELD itself. But she had Phil and she had Skye. There wasn’t much else she needed. 


	3. "Nightmares"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous prompted: "If you've had anything in particular you've thought about making into a fic, DO IT. If not, Skye having a nightmare and Philinda comforting her might be cute!"

He had been drifting through sleep, his body unable to settle on the thin polyester sheets. Phil was dimly aware of Melinda tossing and turning beside him, and his eyes snapped open just to see her jerk herself awake. Easing himself up, his hand hovered just above her back. Although they’d shared a bed for the last four years, there was still something so intimate about it. 

“Nightmare?” Phil whispered, unsure if he would receive an answer. 

Melinda nodded once, her arms wrapped around her knees. Her t-shirt,  _his old t-shirt,_ was soaked with sweat. Phil finally placed his hand on her back, trying to comfort his partner. The aching sigh he received in return made him realise it had been the right thing to do. 

“Do you- do you want to talk about it?" 

" _Skye_." 

Phil didn’t expect anything less. “She’s going to be okay. We asked your mother for help in checking out the school; you’re taking her there and picking her straight up.” He leant forward and pressed a kiss to her shoulder, still trying to comfort her. “It’ll be okay.” 

She shook her head, her fingers gripping the curve of her knees. “I keep dreaming that I’ll go to pick her up and she won’t be there. Her parents will have-“

“ _We’re her parents,_ ” Phil interjected, swallowing the harsh tone with which he had spoken. The next time he spoke, it was softer. “We’re her parents, Melinda. Whoever or whatever those people were are nothing to do with Skye, not any more.  _We’re her family._ And it’s perfectly normal for parents to get nervous about their child’s first day at school.”

That encouraged a smile from Melinda. “I’d noticed. How many pairs of shoes did you polish?” 

Phil wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her slowly back against the sheets. His lips lingered on the curve of her neck, trying to relax his partner. When he felt her short nails scratch the nape of his neck, he knew he had succeeded. 

"She’ll be fine, we’ll be fine.” Another kiss, this time to the curve of her jaw. “Just repeat this conversation to me when she starts high school and there are  _boys_ involved.” 

Melinda laughed, leaning down to meet his lips for a slow, soft kiss. He loved kissing her, would kiss her every moment of every day if he could. But there were other activities that they enjoyed, and why not take advantage of an asleep Skye?

But as soon as his hand started moving the hem of her t-shirt up her stomach, a sharp scream came from their daughter’s room. Both of them reacted instantly: Melinda on her feet heading for the door, Phil underneath the bed searching for the service weapons they’d kept. Before they could go charging in, Skye ran straight into their room and threw herself in her mother’s arms. 

"Skye, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Melinda asked, holding their daughter close. 

“There’s a monster under my bed!” Skye whimpered, pressing her wet face against Melinda’s shoulder. “He had big eyes and big teeth. Mommy, make him go away.” _  
_

“Of course, Skye. That’s what Mommy’s here for."

Although they were both ninety nine percent sure that this  _monster_ was nothing more than a childhood nightmare, Melinda still handed him Skye whilst she went to check. His baby girl clutched him close, her fingers tightening around the fabric of his t-shirt. Phil crawled back into bed, rocking Skye slowly to ease the whimpers. 

"Everything’ll be fine, kiddo, I promise,” Phil said, kissing Skye’s brunette curls. He rubbed her back and kept rocking her, just like his mother had done to him when he’d woken up screaming. He continued to hold her, trying to soothe her. “Your Mommy’s a superhero, she’ll get rid of the monsters for you." 

"They won’t eat Mommy, will they?" 

Phil scoffed, wrapping his arms tighter around Skye. “Not at all. You’re safe in this home, Skye. Mommy and Daddy will make sure of that.”

By the time Melinda had returned, Skye was asleep against his shoulder. His t-shirt was a little wet with drool and tears, but he would live. Phil continued to rock Skye, easing her into a dreamless sleep. The other brunette he loved climbed into bed beside him, leaving a kiss on the top of Skye’s head.

"Double and triple checked her room, checked all the doors and windows…just a nightmare.” Melinda moved closer, leaving Skye between them in bed. 

“She’s asleep now. We should probably sleep too. Got a  _long_ day tomorrow.” Phil reached out for Melinda, his fingers moving some hair away from her face. “I’ll keep watch over both of you. _Sleep,_ Melinda. I’ll protect you both.” 

It took a little while for Melinda to fall asleep, the adrenaline in her body taking its time to drain away. But eventually her eyes fell shut and she drifted off. One day, maybe there wouldn’t be this need for them to keep watch. Until then, he would happily take over the role of protector. Nothing was more important than his girls. 


	4. "Music Lessons"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous prompted: "Skye tries to take up an instrument (your choice) and is pretty terrible at it, but keeps practicing. Loudly. (how many parents have had to go through that stage? Haha)"

It had been on Grandma Lian’s last visit that the idea had first come up. She’d brought a chest full of family photographs, detailing the  _many_ activities Melinda had been forced to participate in as a child. There had been ballet and gymnastics, karate and judo. There had been singing lessons and poor attempts to teach her piano. Melinda had loathed the piano, preferring instead the violin. That was most likely because it was her father who had been her tutor. 

After a few comments from her mother, Skye suddenly wanted to learn how to play an instrument. There was just the matter of  _which one._

”I figured this would be the best way to see what you felt like playing,” Phil said as he helped Skye out of their car. “You can listen to whatever sounds the most fun.” 

Skye beamed at her father as she gazed up at the home of the Portland Symphony Orchestra. Melinda took one of her hands and Phil grabbed the other, steering Skye in the direction of the entrance. Their grip was tight: they knew from experience that Skye liked to run and explore. It’s why they’d installed an obstacle course in the back yard. 

Inside, they found their seats with relative ease. Skye kept staring upwards, taking in the vast array of seats and high ceilings. The only time they’d taken her anywhere similar had been to a baseball game last year. But that had been _nothing_ like this. Melinda stared like her daughter.  _Beautiful._ If only she felt more comfortable. She hated the heels she wore,  and greatly disliked having her hair pinned up. But it was lovely to be out for an evening just the three of them, just like a normal family. Phil was so handsome in formal wear, his bowtie concealing the hickey she’d given him a few nights ago. Skye looked delightful, even if Phil had to ask their daughter multiple times to keep her shoes _on_.

“You’re going to love this, Skye. I’ve always loved hearing orchestra’s play live." 

When the music started, both Phil and Skye leant forward in their seats. Melinda appreciated the music, although she couldn’t focus on the sounds. She was too concerned on taking in her surroundings, looking for any and all possible routes of entry and escape. She should have done some reconnaissance before they came but there hadn’t been the time. Melinda was taking in the balconies when she felt Phil’s hand rest on her shoulder. _Stay with me._

Skye adored the show, and after the performance was over, Phil talked to someone so she could chat with some of the musicians. Melinda went to the bar for what felt like five seconds to get some drinks and came back to find Phil talking to someone. A very,  _very_ pretty brunette someone. 

"I’ve always loved the cello, and you were just amazing,” Phil gushed to the woman, his hand tight around Skye’s. “You’re so young as well, for the position.”

The woman blushed, her cheeks turning pink under Phil’s compliment. “I’ve been very blessed with some amazing opportunities.”

“I saw the orchestra here a couple of years back but the string section was a little out of tune. I could definitely hear the improvement, which must be you!”

The cellist smiled again, still turning pink. She hadn’t seen Phil gush like that in quite some time. Melinda decided at this point to make an entrance. She put on a bright smile, the same smile she’d worn on operations with SHIELD. She handed Phil his drink, making sure to brush her thumb along his in the process. 

“There we go, sweetie. Hi, I’m Melinda, Phil’s wife." 

Phil choked on the sip of champagne he’d just been drinking. Melinda pretended she didn’t notice as she held out her hand for the cellist to take. “Audrey Nathan. Your husband was being so sweet. Cellists don’t get many fans, it’s so lovely to hear someone so complimentary.”

Melinda was about to respond when Skye tugged at her hand. “Mom, I’ve decided what I want to play. I want to play the cello!”

"A wonderful choice!” Audrey said, smiling at Skye. “I know a couple of great music tutors in the city if you wanted." 

Phil bobbed his head, digging in his pocket for a slip of paper. “That would be great. Just write down your number - I mean their numbers -  and I’m sure Skye will be rivalling you for your chair before we know it!”

Melinda put on the most painful smile she knew as the cellist scribbled several numbers down for her partner. But as much as Ms Nathan and Phil had faith in Skye, Skye’s talents didn’t extend towards the cello. They bought one at a music shop downtown, organised lessons supervised by her father. But they did not go well. Skye couldn’t pick up the finger work, and every time she pulled the bow across the strings it made the most  _excruciating_ sound. 

"Maybe we need to get another tutor,” Phil said one afternoon at the kitchen table, wincing as they listened to Skye practice upstairs. 

“I think it’s the instrument. The cello’s not for everyone." 

Phil shrugged. “I don’t know, I’ve always liked the cello. There’s something so beautiful about it, so elegant. Give it some time, Skye’ll get there.” Another piercing wail of the strings. “I’m serious about that tutor. You know, maybe Audrey would be free? Skye certainly seemed to like her.” 

Melinda didn’t mean to sink the knife straight into the chopping board, but it happened. “I’m sure you’re right. We just need to give it time.”

Two days later, Melinda discovered the perfect solution to her problem. No more painful playing, no more expensive tutors, no more  _Cellist._ She surprised Skye with it when she came home from school, and the way her daughter’s eyes lit up was just the affirmation she needed. When Phil came home from work later that day, Skye was upstairs practicing. 

"Hey, how was your day?” Phil asked, kissing her cheek.

“Good, I sorted out the cello problem.”

Phil looked surprised. “You did?” 

As if on queue, the sound of Skye on drums came pounding down the stairs. She’d only been at it a couple of hours, but she already sounded much better than she had on the cello. “I bought her drums.”

“You think?”

Melinda just grinned. Her daughter was a  _natural._


	5. "Date Night"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> righteousnerd prompted: "do mom and dad ever get a date night or do they have to wait til their girl is in bed for the night? I love this verse!"

“I need a favour." 

Melinda’s mother glanced up from watching Skye scrawl in her colouring book to her daughter sitting across from them. Melinda loathed having to do this, but it was something she desperately needed. There was no one Melinda trusted with Skye other than Phil and her mother. There was no one else she could turn to. 

"What is it?” Her mother responded, taking up a purple crayon and helping Skye colour in the lines. 

Melinda paused, licking her lips as she proceeded with her request. “Could you babysit Skye tonight?”

Her mother raised her eyebrows, surprised by the request. In the two years since her mother had tracked them down, she’d never asked for her assistance other than the occasional vetting. It had taken two years for her mother to warm up to having a grandchild in the first place, especially with a man that her mother neither liked nor deemed good enough for her daughter. But she needed something more than vetting now. 

“I could.” Her mother petted Skye’s hair, both of them smiling as Skye grinned up at them. Her little girl loved it when her grandmother came to visit. “May I ask what is so important you need a babysitter? You haven’t found-" 

“ _No,_ ” Melinda said sharply, not wanting to discuss Skye’s origins in front of her daughter. If they’d found something they would be half way across the country by now. “I just wanted to spend an evening with Phil." 

The sound her mother made was a disapproving one. “Surely you can do that at home.”

"Mom, there were plenty of times when Grandmother babysat me when Dad was home. ” She smiled at the affronted look that appeared on her mother’s face. She had her there. “I know you don’t approve of Phil, but I lo...I want a night just the two of us.”

Despite her mother’s scowl, Melinda could tell the moment when she’d given in. “ _Fine._ But only because I want a night with my granddaughter. Such a beautiful child. She’s going to turn out so beautiful. Just like her mother.” 

Melinda reached across for her mother’s hand, surprised when she gripped it back. They’d never had the easiest of relationships; Melinda disappearing off the face of the planet hadn’t helped. But it was easy to fall in love with Skye. She was part of the family. She  _made_ them a family. 

As they both watched Skye colour, the sound of the front door opening echoed through. Her mother was instantly on edge, but Melinda recognised the sound of Phil coming home. Sure enough, Phil walked in and was soon greeted by an eager Skye. 

“Hey there, kiddo, you being good for Mommy and Grandma Lian?" 

Skye nodded, beaming as she cuddled her father. “Grandma Lian’s gonna look after me tonight!” 

Phil looked between them, his eyes finally settling on her. Melinda could see how overjoyed he was by the prospect of an evening out, just the two of them. Coulson and May, out on the town. It might even count as a first date. 

"Thank you, Lian,” Phil said, swallowing when he saw her glare. “Missus May.”

“You’re welcome, Philip. Just be respectful of my daughter." 

"I always am." 

Melinda couldn’t help but smile as Phil came around the side of the table to press a gentle kiss to her lips. For so long it had been a simple kiss on the cheek, maybe even a hug. Sometimes that was all it was. Other times, Melinda wanted to savour the feel of his mouth against her own. 

"You and me, whole night alone. What do you want to do?” Phil asked, barely moving from her after their kiss. Her hands encircled themselves around his neck, wanting to keep him close. “Anything at all, you name it, we’ll do it." 

"A marriage proposal might be nice." 

Melinda sighed, turning to glare at her mother across the table. Phil not making an honest woman of her wasn’t helping his appeal. “I think we’ll start off slow, maybe dinner and a movie.” 

"Sounds perfect.” Phil pressed another chaste kiss to her lips, making Melinda wish for a hell of a lot more. “I’ll go put on another pot of tea." 

"Remember not to over-stew the leaves. Tea should not be undrinkable." 

Phil put on a wide grin as he backed out of the lounge and into the kitchen. Melinda just sighed and leant over the table to help her daughter colour. As much as she hated the tension, no doubt she would be the same with whatever man Skye brought home. No man would nearly be good enough for the May girls. Although Melinda thought that Phil was pretty damn close. 


	6. "Rainstorm" [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous prompted: "water & family/parents au"

“Get in, get in!”

Melinda rushed inside; Phil following her with Skye sandwiched between them. So much for their afternoon walk in the park. The sky had been clear all afternoon, and it had seemed like such a lovely day to walk, maybe toss a Frisbee and feed the ducks. But as soon as they had passed through the gates, the clouds had formed and the heavens fell. All three of them were soaked right through. 

“I’m cold,” Skye said, shivering in her little jacket and suede shoes. 

Phil grabbed a towel from the linen closet and wrapped it around their little girl. “Don’t worry, sweetie, we’ll get you warm in no time. How about I run you a bath whilst Mommy makes us some hot chocolate?”

“Okay!”

Skye immediately ran upstairs, towel whipping around her shoulders like a cape. Melinda smiled, immediately pulling off her own sodden jacket. “I’ll see you in a while. Try not to get any wetter.”

“It’s Skye in the tub. You know I have to wear a raincoat and galoshes.”

The two of them spilt up; Phil following his daughter up the stairs whilst Melinda headed for the kitchen. She took off her jacket and started wringing it out in the sink. She hadn’t seen rainfall that heavy since their time at SHIELD.  A jungle, an extraction, _monsoon season._ How far they had come from crossing off enemy forces to stopping a six year old from jumping in puddles. 

Whilst she waited for Phil and the rest of the wet clothes, Melinda made herself a cup of strong tea. A mug of coffee was waiting for Phil when he came down, looking even wetter than he had outside. 

“Told you.” Phil smiled, reaching for the coffee and taking a contented sip. “Mmm, that’s good. There’s a very dry little girl upstairs, not a single damp strand of hair. She wanted a nap, thought it was a good idea.” 

“She’s not the only one. Chasing assailants over city blocks is nothing compared to chasing a six year old through soaking wet grass.” 

They both smiled; both of them thinking about the little girl sleeping peacefully upstairs. This was an adventure very different from their life at SHIELD. Sometimes she wondered if she had made the right decision. Other times it was like Agent Melinda May was just a dream. Today was one of those days where it was hard to remember protocol. All she could think about was book bags, packed lunches, and suede shoes. 

Two arms wrapped around her, a pair of warm lips coming to rest along the curve of her neck. “You need to get out of those wet clothes, Melinda.”

“I do. I’ll catch a cold.”

“Mmhmm,” Phil nodded, kissing his way up to her jaw. “Let me help you.” 

Melinda sighed, resting her head back against Phil’s shoulder. “How very generous of you.”

“I’d hate to see you sick.” Warm fingers started undoing the buttons of her shirt, making their way slowly up her damp skin. “I’ll help you get warm.”

Melinda took a few shallow breaths, biting her lip at the tension she felt coiling in her body. Phil’s fingers were gentle, undoing each button with care before sliding the sodden fabric off her shoulders. He tossed it in the dryer, along with his own shirt. She shivered at the sensation of his bare chest against her back, at how warm his skin felt against hers.

“I love the days you don’t wear a bra,” Phil whispered, one hand gently reaching up to massage her breast. She’d felt cold, shivering, and sticky from how the fabric had clung to her skin. Now she felt warm, free, and Melinda wanted to feel even more. She gasped as his fingers squeezed her nipple. “All day I’ve been thinking about your breasts, every time I saw these poking through your shirt. I’ve been wanting to suck on them all day.”

“Stop it; you know what happens when you talk dirty.”

His lips brushed the sensitive spot behind her ear, his fingers slowly and rhythmically tweaking her nipple. “It turns you on and we have amazing sex. Not seeing a problem so far.”

Melinda grinned, twisting to press a kiss to the underside of Phil’s jaw. “Well, I’m still in my wet clothes. If you don’t undress me soon I’ll catch a cold. Be stuck in bed for days.” 

“Wouldn’t want that.”

Melinda pressed her weight against Phil, one arm thrown around his shoulders for balance. His hands moved over her breasts, her stomach, leading to the waistband of her jeans. Phil slowly popped the button out of its hole, then dragged down the zipper. She felt him drop to his knees as he tugged the denim down her legs. As it came free, he replaced the fabric with a series of soft kisses all the way up to her damp panties. 

“These are wet too.”

“They always are when you talk dirty.” 

Groaning, Phil hooked his thumbs in either side of her panties and eased them down. He tossed them in the dryer with the rest of their clothes. Melinda stood, the anticipation killing her, as Phil started the dryer. Then she felt warm hands on her waist, turning her to face him. They were both naked, the remaining moisture clinging to their skin. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Phil said, swallowing as he reached forward for a kiss. Melinda could feel the moan at the back of his throat as her hands caressed him. “I’m the luckiest man alive.”

They kissed again, Melinda’s arms knotting around his neck to pull him even closer. She felt two hands slide up her thighs and ass, lifting her up and sliding her onto the counter. From this angle Phil could do what he wanted, and Melinda petted and stroked his hair with every swipe of his tongue against her breasts. As her lover nipped and sucked her nipples, Melinda reached into one of the kitchen drawers for a condom. 

She shoved it against his chest; hearing the desperation in her voice. “Quickly.”

Phil slid the rubber over his cock before returning to her breasts. His hand reached between them; his thumb stroking her folds. “You’re so wet, Melinda. So, _so_ wet.”

After he removed his thumb, Phil replaced it with his cock. Melinda dug her nails into his shoulders as he fucked her on the counter top. The cold air prickled their skin; the damp of the rain combining with the sweat of late afternoon sex. She tightened her legs around him, forcing him closer and harder inside of her. Melinda threw her head back, biting back the deep moan she felt building. 

“So close, _so close.”_

A well placed thumb rocking against her clit had her coming; Phil joining her a few moments later. She held him afterwards, foreheads brushing each other and smiles unable to stop. Being parents meant they took every chance they had. And even if it meant half a bottle of bleach for the kitchen counters or showers for two in the mornings, they would take it. 

Melinda felt dryer than before, although her pussy was still wet. She found a basket of clean laundry and slipped on one of Phil’s shirts. With his arms once more wrapped around her, both of them eyeing up the timer on the dryer, Melinda decided they _really_ should get caught out in the rain more often.


	7. "Photographs"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mlunna prompted: "Skye found a box with old pictures of Phil and Melinda and ask some questions about it."

“Mom? Dad?” Skye called out as she slid her key out of the front door. Not hearing either parent, she beckoned her friend inside. “Looks like the parents are still at work. Guess that means we’ve got the place to ourselves." 

Kacey followed her into the house; Skye quickly slamming the door shut behind them. She was supposed to be at softball practice, but that had been cancelled. She hadn’t bothered telling her parents about the change of plans, instead she’d taken advantage of an empty house and a cute guy. 

"I’m disappointed, Campbell,” Kacey muttered as they walked through the foyer and up the stairs. “Barely any family photographs. Was hoping to see cute little Skye in a tutu." 

Skye shrugged as they continued up the staircase. “We’ve never really had any pictures up. I asked about it when I was a kid and Mom said something about our old house burning down. I don’t know. I _do_ know that there are two fireproof boxes under their bed with locks on them.” 

Kacey grinned, looking in the first doorway, then the second. “In _this_ room? Under _this_ bed?” 

She hesitated as Kacey stepped into her parents bedroom and dragged out one of the metal boxes they kept hidden. They were personal, private to her parents. She’d never had the urge to open them before. But with Kacey interested them, Skye didn’t think it would hurt. Especially if it kept him close. 

"Where do you think the key is?”

Skye scoffed, reaching for the first box with one of her hair pins in hand. “ _Please_. My Mom taught me how to pick a lock before I was eleven. Helped me get out of a  _lot_ of detentions.”

With Kacey sitting eagerly beside her, Skye picked the lock on the first box. It was full to the brim with photographs; pictures that were locked away in this box rather than on the wall like any  _normal_ family. There were tons of her: her first ballet class, her first bike. There were a couple of her sitting behind the wheel of Lola, her Dad in the passenger seat. A similar one was on his desk at work. There were reams of photographs she’d never seen. 

“Damn you were a cute kid, Skye." 

"Yes, she was.” Skye winced at the sound of her mother’s voice from the doorway.  _She was so grounded._ “School called, wanted to make sure I knew that softball practice was cancelled." 

Skye turned around, painting on a wide smile. “I didn’t want to bother you?” 

Her mom crossed her arms, glaring at Kacey crouched beside her. “You. Out. _Now_.”

Kacey turned to her, hoping for some argument for him to stay. Skye knew better than to argue with her mother, so her crush picked up his bag and legged it out of the house as quickly as he could. That would really help her reputation at school. It was bad enough she was the new kid, having moved to this town four months ago. Now she was the kid with the  _extremely_ over protective parents. 

"Skye-”

“I know, okay?” She huffed. “No guests unless you approve them first. But can I ask something? Why are all these photographs in here and not on the walls? Why aren’t these all framed?" 

Her mother hesitated before she sat down on the rug besides her. She picked up a photograph of the two of them at her old martial arts studio in Portland. Her mother smiled at the image of a younger version of themselves. “We wanted to keep these safe. If something were to happen - if we had to leave quickly or the house caught fire - we could save these boxes and that would be all. Nothing would be lost.”

Skye picked up another photograph. Whenever they moved, which they did  _a lot,_ these two boxes were the first things in the car. “I get that. It’s just strange. I’ve never seen half these pictures.”

Her mother nodded, before digging around in the bottom of the box; showing Skye an old photograph of a young boy dressed in a home made _Captain America_ uniform. “Oh boy, is that  _Dad?_ ”

"Here’s another one. That man with him, that's your grandfather. I never met him, he died when your father was a child.”

Skye grinned as she traced the image of her young father. She could see him so clearly, the man he was going to become. As she dug through the piles of photographs, she found one of her father about eighteen. He had his arms around a beautiful brunette that Skye could easily recognise as her mother. 

“Wow. This must be from your college days. I don’t recognise the logo, though. What school did you guys go to again?" 

"I think I’ve got one of your father with long hair in here somewhere." 

When Skye realised she wasn’t going to get an answer, she gladly looked at the picture of her father with long hair. _God he looked such a dork._ She found another one of her parents, her Mom wearing aviator sunglasses and a leather jacket. There was some creep [hot creep, but creep nevertheless] with his arm around her. Dad was by her side, but he didn’t look too happy about the guy she was with. 

"Uh oh, ex-boyfriend alert.” Skye flashed her mother the picture. “Did you date many guys before Dad? You may as well tell me now, I’m sure there’s _plenty_ of pictorial evidence in here.”

Her mom sighed, taking the picture from her fingers. “A couple. Your father was my best friend - is my best friend. Took me a little while to realise my feelings ran deeper than that.” 

"Okay, who are these people?” Skye asked, picking up a photograph of her parents and another couple. It looked like a college graduation although Grandma Lian was nowhere in sight. A tall man with an eye patch had his arm around her father. The woman, much older, looked at her mother with pride. 

 

Her face fell when Skye handed her the photograph, and her mother traced the faces with a tenderness she had only shown to pictures of her. “Peggy and Nick. They were our...we were very close. We haven’t seen them in forever.”

“Peggy,” Skye wetted her lips. “You named me after her. Skye Margaret Campbell. Do you miss her?" 

"Sometimes.” Suddenly picture time was over, and her mother was scrambling to her feet. “Put the photographs away and lock the box. Don’t look in there again, promise me?”

“I promise.”

Skye followed her mother’s directions, putting the photographs back and locking the box up tight. Maybe she could persuade her father to go through the box with her one afternoon. As she put one of the fireproof boxes away, she eyed up the other one. Was it more photographs, or something else?

_“Skye, do you want some sweet tea?”_

A question for another time. 


	8. "Farewell" [Remix - NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous prompted: "Philinda argument (virtual cookies for ya if there’s a JealousMay!) that leads to confession that leads to smut bwahaha. One more thing, can it be set in your Guardians!Verse? :-) Thank you *squeals*"

“So that’s it. You’re leaving?" 

Phil nodded, his body resting against Melinda’s kitchen counter. He was dressed warmly for the cold weather outside, she in nothing more than an old t-shirt and shorts. She’d been asleep when he’d knocked on her front door. A part of her was still hoping that this was a dream. 

"I have to, I can’t let her go into the foster system.” Phil bowed his head, staring at her thin carpet. “I need to protect her, Melinda." 

Melinda looked at her armchair where a child’s carry seat was nestled between the armrests. The sleeping baby girl had no idea what was going on around her, had no idea of the future that lay ahead. Melinda tried not to feel anger at such a tiny little thing, but so much blood had been spilled already and now her best friend was running off into the night. But above all, she did need to be protected.

"I’ll call Director Carter, maybe…”

Phil immediately stepped away from the counter. “No!” The baby girl stirred, Phil immediately lowering his voice. “No. She’s an 084, Melinda, and we’ve already lost four agents." 

"And you make five." 

Phil closed the gap between them, his hands cupping her face. They were cold against her skin, his thumb brushing away the tears she couldn’t allow to fall. "This isn’t easy for me. I thought we’d be together forever. I always thought - one day - we’d get together and have one of those.” His head gestured to the sleeping baby. “I have to do this. You understand that, right?" 

"I do.” Melinda’s hands reached for his coat, tugging the buttons together. “Do you even know what to do with a baby?" 

"I’ll learn.” Phil’s arms wrapped around her, pulling her in close that Melinda struggled to breathe. She gripped him back just as tight, fingers bruising his shoulder blades. “Take care of yourself, Melinda. Please be careful." 

"You too.”

When they parted, Melinda leaned up to press her lips to his in a goodbye kiss. She was supposed to back away, cross her arms and control her breathing whilst the most important person in her life left her apartment and never return. But Phil’s fingers became tangled in her hair, his lips moving over hers desperately. She kissed him back, nails scratching at the nape of his neck. 

Then Phil pulled away. “I’m so sorry. That’s so selfish of me, I can’t…I shouldn’t have…this isn’t fair.”

What was fair? Her and her partner  _begging_ to be allowed to go investigate an 084, only to be left with a baby girl and a trail of bodies? A man she loved, a man she adored leaving before they got a chance to explore all the potential they’d both dreamt about? If Melinda could get him to stay a little longer, maybe she could persuade him to call Peggy. She would help. She would move planets to help. 

“Kiss me again." 

Phil leant in, lips grazing hers before he pulled away. "I can’t, Melinda, this isn’t right. I can’t do this to either of us." 

"Then stay. Both of you…stay." 

"Okay." 

His arms slipped around her waist, holding her close as they resumed kissing. She’d always enjoyed kissing him on their few undercover missions together, but this was new, exciting. Phil’s hands were like liquid under her t-shirt, constantly moving and warm to the touch. He backed her onto the other sofa, her fingers pulling at the collar of his jacket to undress him. 

As he gently eased the clothing off his torso, he folded it over the edge of the sofa. Phil glanced at the baby, still sleeping. "I’d suggest moving this to the bedroom, but I don’t want to leave her alone." 

Melinda was feeling heady, the taste of Phil on her tongue and the pressure of his body on hers was not making anything clearer. "We’ll keep the door open, hear her if the cries." 

Phil glanced once more over at the child. He would make an amazing father. "Okay." 

The door stayed open as they went inside her bedroom. They undressed each other slowly, fingers teasing as each layer was removed. Melinda tried to think of this as a beginning of something. But the reverence Phil treated her with made her believe he considered this to be an ending. She said nothing as she reached inside her bedside table and picked out the box of condoms she had in there. 

"Good thinking. I already have one baby." 

Melinda snorted, smacking Phil on the shoulder. But he took himself in hand as he slipped on the condom, the dim light of the living room and the moonlight coming in from the curtains highlighting his form. Her hands strayed to discover the rest, running over taut muscle, a soft ass. Phil sighed softly as he pressed her to the bed sheets, the feel of his lips against her neck causing her own moan. 

"You’re so beautiful,” Phil whispered, kissing her mouth as he rocked against her.

He felt good inside her, so gentle in his movements and yet every thrust caused sparks to shoot through her. Her fingers marked his shoulders again, clinging tight to him. She buried her face in the curve of his neck, not wanting this moment to end. Yet it did, as pleasure slowly enveloped her. 

 _I’m falling in love with you,_ Melinda wanted to whisper. But she kept quiet. 

After Phil found his own release, they both lay spent against the sheets. Phil toyed with her hair, looking at her with a lopsided smile. She loved his eyes. They were so beautiful. She was about to tell him when she yawned. “I’m sorry, I woke you up, didn’t I?" 

"It’s fine.” Melinda settled down against the sheets. “You’ll stay, right?" 

"I promise." 

Melinda slipped into sleep, lulled by the sensation of Phil stroking her hair. She woke up when sunlight was streaming through her thin curtains. She woke up  _alone._

A note was taped to her door. An apology, both for his exit and for taking her car. Melinda screwed it up into a ball and threw it at the sofa. There was something out there looking for that baby girl, and Phil was not safe by himself. She needed to find him. They were better together, they always had been. 

No matter how long it took, she  _would_ find her partner. 


	9. "Needs"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous prompted: "In one of your guardian!verse fics, you mentioned that Philinda had been 'married' 8 years, and together for 6. Any chance we could get even a little glimpse into how that happened?"

“Skye, sweetie, open up!” Phil said, hovering the fork around his two year old’s face. “Sweetie, you need to eat your peas.”

But Skye shook her head, frowning as she pushed away from the plate. “ _No._ “ 

Phil sighed, leaning back against his chair and surreptitiously checking his watch. He was feeding Skye early so he and Melinda could have a civilised meal when she got in from work. Whilst his girl was usually good as gold, sometimes it took a great deal of effort for her to eat her greens. 

"Kiddo, you need to eat your peas.”

“ _No._ “ 

Thankfully, at that moment, the door to their cramped apartment opened and Melinda walked through. She looked tired, worn out from working all day at the local gym. Between the pair of them, Melinda’s skills were the easiest to find casual work with. It meant he was home all day with Skye, but he didn’t mind that one bit. There was a reason why he hadn’t left her in the foster system. They were a _family_.

"Hey, how was work?” Phil asked, smiling as Melinda kissed his cheek before she settled down at the table next to Skye.

“Same as usual. I need a long, hot shower though.” Melinda stroked Skye’s hair, tickling her behind her ears. “How was your day?”

“We went to the park, didn’t we Skye?” Phil said, grabbing his daughter’s feet. Next to her, Melinda frowned. “We had a lovely time at the park, because little girls need fresh air. We fed the ducks too, didn’t we?" 

Melinda paused, her lips thinning as if preparing to say something. He knew Melinda preferred them going out together, for protection, but he was just as much a qualified SHIELD agent as she was. For a half hour trip to the park, he could handle anything that tried to take his daughter. 

As conversation stilled, Phil tried once more to get Skye to eat her peas. Melinda shrugged off her jacket and emptied her pockets, leaving her car keys and a slip of paper on the dining table. He picked it up, surprised to see a hastily written phone number scrawled on the paper. 

"Who the hell is Simon?" 

Melinda plucked it from his fingers and put it back in her pocket. “A guy I met at the gym. He’s asked me out for a drink.” 

"Does he know you’re married?" Melinda stared at him for a moment and Phil swallowed. That had come out completely wrong. "I mean, your wedding band? Didn’t he see that?" 

"I don’t wear it at work." 

Phil put the fork with peas down and turned to Melinda, watching as she put away her belongings. His stomach was churning, his breathing shallow. This wasn’t good. “Why did you take his number? It’s not like you’re going to actually see him.”

Melinda sat down beside him, teasing Skye’s feet as she bounced in her chair. “Actually, I am.” 

"Are you  _serious?_ ” Another swallow, another attempt to get his tone under control. “Melinda, our cover is a happily married couple with a beautiful two year old daughter. You can’t be going around having drinks with guys in bars." 

He realised he deserved that glare. “It’s a big city, Phil. And now that Skye’s older, I figured we could both have a night out. I can head out with Simon, you could find someone.” 

"I don’t understand." 

Melinda nudged his shoulder. “Phil, you’re my best friend and I love you. I like our life with Skye. But there are certain things that our _situation_ does not provide for.” 

"Like what?" 

"Like _sex_.” Melinda sighed. “I’ll be careful, I promise. I just need someone to…scratch an itch I have." 

Phil nodded, barely taking in Melinda as she headed for the shower. It was stupid, _stupid_ of him. He’d got so used to sleeping beside her and feeling her lips against his cheek that somehow he’d  _deluded_ himself into thinking that they were an actual couple. That they were actually in love. Of course she would have needs. He had his own. The only problem with his was that there was only one person who could satisfy them. 

"Daddy,” Skye said, kicking her feet out. “The plane." 

That was the trick he was missing. “You want me to do the aeroplane noises, don’t you?” Skye nodded. “So much like your mother. She loves planes too.” 

Phil focused on feeding Skye her peas. At least this part of their lives wasn’t a lie. 


	10. "Point of No Return"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> righteousnerd prompted a sequel to "Needs".

Melinda made the arrangements with Simon for the following night. They were due to meet at some trendy club at eight o’clock. She was hoping they could go somewhere a little quieter eventually, somewhere where she didn’t have to yell. She always hated that about clubs.

As she applied her lipstick, Melinda remembered just how much she  _hated_ dressing up. She loathed the shoes, the tight fitting clothes. The last time she had gone out, it had been with their old friends from the Academy. Garrett had hit on the waitress; Clint had challenged a trucker to a game of darts. Maria had flirted with the barman and Blake had wound up unconscious in the trunk of a car. It had been a _great_ night. They’d all made promises to see other again in a month, determined to keep the Operations camaraderie even if they were scattered to the four corners of the Earth. 

But two weeks later, Phil and Melinda were in the Hunan Province.

”You look great,” Phil complimented from the doorway. He smiled stiffly as he came into their bedroom and wrapped his arms around her waist. “He won’t be able to keep his hands off you.”

“That’s the idea.”

Phil pressed a light kiss to her cheek but didn’t move away. Staring in the mirror, Melinda realised they did look the part of the happily married couple. Young, pretty, incredibly comfortable with each other. Melinda had never been very good at allowing people close. But it came so easily when Phil was involved. 

Maybe it would be easier if she could turn to him now, add another level of intimacy to their already intense connection. So many times she had felt the temptation: with his body beside her under cool sheets, his arm draped across her stomach when they woke. His lips brushing her cheek before he’d shaved, his hand reaching for hers when they just watched Skye. 

“I should find my shoes, leave you in peace.” Melinda slid out of his embrace and begun searching through the bottom of her wardrobe. “You got big plans for tonight?" 

Phil shrugged. “Nothing really. I’ll just sit on the sofa, wait for you to get home.” A pause. “By the way, when do you think you’ll get home?”

His tone was aiming for blasé but was coming out strained. His lips were fixed in a firm line, as if he was trying to stop himself from saying something. Melinda stood up from the floor and went to him, her hand pressed against his shoulder. Phil flinched before leaning into her embrace. 

"You’re not comfortable with me doing this. Is it Skye? I promise I’ll be safe, careful. You shouldn’t worry.”

“Why him?” Phil blurted out. But that wasn’t the question she heard.  _Why not me?_

Pausing, Melinda tried to gather her thoughts. She kept touching his shoulder, his face, feeling the start of stubble underneath her fingertips. “Don’t you think I’ve thought of adding sex to what we have? I must have considered it a hundred times. But each time I’ve thought better of it. It would only confuse things.” 

Phil nodded, his hands tucking around her back. “I’ve thought the same. But now…we’re not two agents with tons of rules and regulations. We’re a family and this feels…right. Am I the only-“

“ _No_.”

Melinda pressed her forehead to his, relishing the feel of his hair as she stroked the nape of his neck. Her eyes were half closed, her breathing shallow. She’d kissed him before in plenty of operations. She knew how soft his lips were, how warm. She knew he used just the right amount of tongue, knew he liked to be petted and stroked with her fingers whilst they kissed. 

She’d always enjoyed kissing her partner on operations. And this, if nothing else, was just another operation. 

Melinda pressed forward, her bottom lip grazing his top one. The soft moan that fell from his mouth encouraged her further, adding pressure until Phil’s hands were running through her hair and their lips couldn’t bear to pull apart. Melinda swallowed a groan as she felt Phil’s tongue slip into her mouth. Somehow he knew all her weak spots.

“Don’t go,” Phil whispered, enunciating his point with another kiss. “I can give you what you need.”

“What about what I want?” Melinda asked, struggling for breath. Her hands tugged at his collar, leading him towards their bed. “Can you give me what I want?”

What she wanted, in that moment, was  _him._ Looking into his eyes, she saw he realised that. “I’ll give you anything.”

Phil’s mouth was hot and urgent against her neck, his fingers moving the strap of her top down so he could kiss even more of her skin. His teeth scraped her collarbone and Melinda realised that this was the best decision she had made in a long time. 

Before they could go any further, they heard crying coming from Skye’s room. Their little girl had woken up.

“I’ll go,” Melinda said, gently pushing Phil backwards so she could attend to their daughter. 

Skye was fussy, and Melinda sat and rocked her for what felt like hours until she fell asleep. It did feel right: being here, in this place, with Phil and Skye. But despite all that, she couldn’t forget her first priority: _protection_. Anything that compromised that was unacceptable. But as long as they were careful, they could make this step. As long as it was nothing more than sex, they would be fine. 

She couldn’t lose herself in this, in  _him._ But as Phil stuck his head around the door frame and smiled at the two of them together, Melinda feared she was already lost.


End file.
